NatsumeXMikan forever?
by Neko Mimi143
Summary: Will natusme and mikan stay together forever?
1. Chapter 1

**New Version of Neko Mimi's fan fiction!**

**Chapter 1!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Mikan: Hooray! A new version of us!**

**Natsume: Will the fan fiction start from the very beginning or me and Mikan already in love?**

**Neko: Well In love of course!**

**Both (Mikan and Natsume): Hooray!**

** Back to the Story **

**Brunette girl running to class and accidentally bumped raven haired boy, "Watch were you're going polka" Natsume said and lifted her up. "Natsume you pervert!" Mikan said. Before Mikan could leave Natsume kissed her in the cheek and let her go.**

**Mikan running towards the class, "Hi everybody!" Mikan said with a big smile. "Hi Mikan-Chan!" Anna and Nonoko said. "Hi Sakura-Chan" Ruka said while blushing. "Hi Natsume-kun" Mikan said. "Polka" Natsume teased. "PERVERT!" Mikan said and went to her seat.**

**Mr. Jinno entered the class and started teaching (obviously).**

**After some hours of lecturing**

**Mikan didn't see Hotaru in class, she was looking everywhere, until… BAKKKAAA!! "Ouch!" Mikan said with pain. "Watch where you're going baka" Hotaru said. "Hotaru!!!Where we're you a while ago?" Mikan asked. "I was at the lab to make a bakacanon" Hotaru said and showed it to her. "Wow! That's really big Hotaru!" Mikan said with excitement. "And it's for you to be hit" Hotaru said coldly. "Evil" Mikan whispered.**

"**Come on baka I'm hungry" Hotaru dragged her to the cafeteria. "Hotaru and Mikan sit with us!" Anna and Nonoko said with their delicious food. "Okay" Mikan said. "Yum, the food you made is pretty nice" Mikan said to Anna. "Thanks!" Anna said with a smile "What about you Hotaru- Chan is it nice?" Anna said. "I don't taste anything" Hotaru said coldly. Everybody sweat dropped. **

**Mikan saw Natsume under the sakura tree and she bought her lunch with her to feed him. "Natsume!" Mikan shouted. "What polka?" "I have food for you here" "Thanks feed me". Mikan did what Natsume wanted. "Isn't feeding me bothering you or anything?" Natsume asked. "No, and its okay I love you and that's what matter's right?" Mikan said. After eating together they both said goodbye's**

"**Mikan and Natsume sitting under the sakura tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" All of them teased. "We didn't kiss! I just fed him with my lunch that's all" Mikan said trying not to blush. Hotaru hits Mikan with the baka gun. BAKKKA! "Spit it out baka" Hotaru demanded. "Uhhh! Fine, Natsume and I are boyfriends okay?" Mikan spitted everything out. "Now you and Ruka are girlfriend and boyfriend right Hotaru?" Mikan asked. "Yes" Hotaru said silently. Everybody screamed. **

**Nobody has seen Ruka all these morning everybody was suspicious. Mikan walking to Natsume to ask where Ruka is, "Uhmm, Natsume do you know where Ruka is?" Mikan asked. "He's at the infirmary" Natsume said and guided her to Ruka. When they entered Ruka's room they saw everybody there. "What happened to him?" Mikan asked everybody.**

"**He bumped his head accidentally on the tree" Natsume said. "Is he going to forget us?" Mikan asked. "No" Everybody said. "But he'll wake up sooner or later" Hotaru said.**

**Few hours past by (at least that was after class!)**

**Ruka woke up, and smiled to everybody and "Where am I?" Ruka asked. "You're at the infirmary" Everybody in the room said. "Thanks for bringing me here Natsume" Ruka thanked him. He just nodded. "Everybody back to you're rooms the visiting hours is over sorry!" the nurse said and they all left Ruka. Everybody went to their rooms and slept.**

**In the morning**

**Ruka was already in class, everybody was okay. Natsume reading his manga didn't notice that Mikan is already in class early! "Ohayo Natsume-kun" Mikan said sweetly. "Polka you're early today" Natsume shocked and teased Mikan. "It's not polka it's Mikan!" Mikan argued with Natsume. "There they go again" Everybody said. "They're noisy" Hotaru said and took her bakacanon and hits them. BAAAAAAAAAAKKKAAAAAA**

"**Ouch Hotaru!" Mikan said with tears. "Imai that hurts" Natsume said while rubbing mikan's head. "Shut up baka's" Hotaru said.**

**Mr. Misaki entered the class and started teaching (DUH!)**

**After lecturing everybody went to the cafeteria to eat. Mikan getting two dishes for her and Natsume. "Mikan are you really that hungry?" Ruka asked. "NO! This is for Natsume and me" Mikan answered. "Oh I see, and he's at the sakura tree" Ruka pointed. "Arigatou Ruka" Mikan thanked him and went to Natsume to feed him lunch (spoiled?)**

** End of Chapter 1 **

**Natsume: I just kissed Mikan once?!**

**Mikan: Thank god!**

**Neko: Don't be a pervert Natsume hyuuga!**

**Natsume: Tch…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Well as you can see this is chapter 2 so here you go!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Mikan: Well I didn't understand the first chapter…**

**Hotaru: You idiotic baka**

**Mikan: Hotaru you meanie!**

**Neko: Can we please continue?**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

_**After lecturing everybody went to the cafeteria to eat. Mikan getting two dishes for her and Natsume. "Mikan are you really that hungry?" Ruka asked. "NO! This is for Natsume and me" Mikan answered. "Oh I see, and he's at the sakura tree" Ruka pointed. "Arigatou Ruka" Mikan thanked him and went to Natsume to feed him lunch (spoiled?)**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**While Mikan was feeding Natsume, Hotaru and the gang we're taking pictures of them. "Mikan I think someone's spying on us" Natsume said. Mikan looked around. "I can't see anybody Natsume" Mikan said and keeping feeding him. "Ok" Natsume said and kept eating. After eating… Mikan was about to go but, "Mikan, wait for me" Natsume said. "Wow, for the first time you Natsume hyuuga called me by my name" Mikan was shocked. "Come on baka start moving" Natsume ordered her and she followed. **

**While they we're going to class, they saw a stand that sold their pictures. "Natsume-kun, is this true that you are darting Mikan?" Some girls said. "Yes, and she's my girlfriend got a problem with that?" Natsume said and everybody shuted their mouths. "I do" Sumire stood up. Natsume suddenly burned her (anime style). And eventually she ran away.**

**Both Natsume and Mikan went to their classes unharmed. Ruka, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko followed them. Natsume was really in a bad mood because of what happened earlier. Natsume went directly to his seat and went on to read his manga. Mikan was worried even Ruka. "Natsume, please don't be mad" Mikan comforted him. "Just be quiet polka" Natsume said bothered. Mikan decided to be quiet and remained in her seat. **

**Hotaru went beside her and "Baka what's the problem?" Hotaru said worriedly. "I'm just worried about Natsume" Mikan said with a tear. "Don't cry Mikan, there's nothing bad going to happened" Hotaru said to calm her. "Yes there is Hotaru! Maybe the AAO will kidnap me and use me against Natsume!" Mikan said with intelligence. "That's a maybe Mikan" Hotaru said. "You're right Hotaru, thanks" Mikan said and about to hug her. But, BAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAA!  
**

"**Itai! Hotaru that hurts" Mikan said while patting her head. "Don't hug me baka even though I was soft a while ago. "Fine" Mikan said with a tear. Natsume heard their conversation and decided that Hotaru was right, it's a maybe but not yet happening.**

**Mr. Narumi sensei entered and teaches them some gay stuff and important stuff (GAY) Natsume couldn't stand it so he left and went to the sakura tree…**

**After some hours lecturing it was time to rest!**

**Mikan was looking for Natsume, She went to the sakura tree and saw him being bullied by older kids. "Shut up you piece of trashes!" Natsume shouted at them. "So? What are going to do make a small fire? Ha-ha" the black haired boys teased. Natsume made a fire that would trap the bully from moving. Mikan saw what was going too happened next so she suddenly grabbed natsume's hand and they got away safely. "Mikan? What are you doing here?" Natsume said worriedly. "I was worried about you idiot!" Mikan said with anger. "But I'm happy that you're safe" Mikan hugged him.**

**Hotaru not being noticed by anyone took a video of everything! (Blackmailer) Mikan knew that Hotaru was there, then again her bakaness come over her not stopping her from blackmailing them. "Natsume don't look Hotaru's taking pictures of us so act normal!" Mikan whispered. "I know polka I sense her" He whispered back. They both walked to their rooms and rested.**

**The next day (it was Saturday hooray rest day!)**

**Natsume walking by the campus saw another stand of Hotaru, he saw some picture's that aren't suppose to be seen by other's so he started to get red. Some girls saw the blush and whispered "Natsume's blushing it means its true!" Anna and Nonoko heard enough whispers and sent them away from the stand. "Natsume is this picture true?" All of them asked. "Tch" Natsume said and went away. "It's a yes" Hotaru said. **

**Mikan waking around the campus, she saw girls holding a picture that contains Him and Natsume in the sakura tree feeding each other. She panicked so badly she screams to her room. Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko we're there watching TV. They we're bothered. "Mikan-Chan you okay?" Anna and Nonoko asked. "No" Mikan said and keeps on shouting. "BAKA WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Hotaru shouted at her. "Because…you sold Natsume and me feeding each other in the sakura tree picture!" Mikan cried. "So?" Hotaru asked. "And some bad might happen to us like; sumire's fan girls might kill me!" Mikan said. "And why would they do that? They can't even go near you because Natsume's always at you side" Hotaru said. "Thanks" Mikan said and she finally stopped.**

**After some hours (3 hours)**

**Mikan finally woke up and saw Hotaru making a bakacanon. "Hey Hotaru aren't you going to rest yet?" Mikan asked. "Not yet baka it's just 4:00 pm" Hotaru said and ignored Mikan totally. "Hmm... what's nice to do?" Mikan thought. "A-ha! Maybe I'll visit Anna and nonoko's room" Mikan thought again and did it. Knock Knock! Anna opened the door and waved at Mikan "Hi Mikan- Chan!" Anna said. "Are you and Nonoko busy, because I'm really bored" Mikan asked. "Sorry Mikan-Chan we're both busy" Anna closed the door. "Anna and Nonoko are busy whose next?" Mikan thought. "Ohh! Why not Ruka?" Mikan thought again.**

**Mikan going to ruka's room and she knocked (KNOCK). Ruka opened the door and shocked to see Mikan. "Hi Mikan" Ruka said. "Hey Ruka are you busy? Because I'm totally bored" Mikan asked. "Sorry Mikan I'm busy today" Ruka said with a frown and closed the door. "What!? Even Ruka is busy, the only one left is Natsume" Mikan thought.**

**She went down to the sakura tree and saw Natsume and went to him. "Hey! Natsume, are you busy, because I'm really bored" Mikan asked. "Are you asking me for a date polka?" Natsume answered. "Yes, but not really a date just a together thing" Mikan tried to make another excuse. "Date" Natsume finally said it. "Fine date" Mikan repeated what he said. "So, are you coming?" Mikan asked. "Tch wait you baka" Natsume said.**

** End of chapter 2 **

**Both (Natsume and Mikan): We are going on a date?**

**Natsume: Yes (drools)**

**Mikan: You pervert don't expect that I'll be wearing a sexy mature clothes!**

**Neko: Please stop fighting!**

**Both (Natsume and Mikan): NEVER! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray thank you for the reviews! **

**Special mentions to:**

**Aelita18**

**Puffypuff**

**Kitty1559**

**Puppypup**

**Thank you for reviewing me! I thank you!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Mikan: Neko, you're really nice to give everyone who review you a special mention!**

**Neko: Thanks Mikan**

**Natsume: I hope nobody will review you're chapters so you'll cry forever!**

**Neko: WAH! You evil perverted jerk! I will never forgive you I will make you suffer!**

**(Natsume runs)**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

_**She went down to the sakura tree and saw Natsume and went to him. "Hey! Natsume, are you busy, because I'm really bored" Mikan asked. "Are you asking me for a date polka?" Natsume answered. "Yes, but not really a date just a together thing" Mikan tried to make another excuse. "Date" Natsume finally said it. "Fine date" Mikan repeated what he said. "So, are you coming?" Mikan asked. "Tch wait you baka" Natsume said.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**While they we're walking towards the bus they saw Hotaru and Ruka going to central town themselves. "HOTARU!!!" Mikan shouted, both Hotaru and Ruka heard and looked back. "Hi Mikan" Ruka greeted her. "Hi Ruka!" Mikan greeted back. While Hotaru wasn't looking Mikan decide to hug her, everybody hides in the bush. BAKKAA!!! "Itai!" Mikan said while rubbing her head. "Don't hug me baka" Hotaru said to Mikan and they all went inside the bus.**

**At the bus**

**The bus sitting arrangement is – Natsume and Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka, Anna and Nonoko (I'm sorry if wrong arrangements) Sumire and Yome Kokoro.**

"**Natsume look how pretty those flowers are!" Mikan said like a baby. "Mikan act like your age you're not 5 years old" Natsume said. Mikan was really bored; she puts her head to Natsume's shoulder and rested. "Oi polka…" Natsume said and looked at her. "She look's like an angel" Natsume thought. While they both we're concerned with each other the other seat, Hotaru was taking pictures of them. "This will cost a thousand" Hotaru said to herself. "Hey Hotaru give them privacy" Ruka blocked the lens. "Move your hand animal lover" Hotaru ordered. "Fine" Ruka did what she said.**

**Anna and Nonoko we're watching this and said to themselves "This always happened". Sumire was really jealous and shouted "WE'RE HERE!" that made Mikan awake. "No not yet Ms. Shouda" Mr. Narumi informed her. "I was sleeping…then again" Mikan said. "Just sleep you baka" Natsume said to her; and let her rest in his shoulders. Mikan was asleep again.**

**In central town**

**The bus stopped and let all the students out (eventually Natsume woke Mikan up and left the bus). "Class just call me if you want to go home already bye!" Mr. Narumi rode off.**

"**Well come on let's have fun!" Mikan dragged everybody everywhere! (I wonder how she did that).**

**Everybody's wallet seem to bleed (no rabbits) because of Mikan. "Mikan you wasted our money!" Sumire said. "I said a while ago is it okay if I buy this?" Mikan said. "But you all said yes!" Mikan said. "Ohh" Everybody said except for Natsume and Hotaru. "It's getting late I should call Mr. Narumi" Anna said. While everybody was waiting they all decided to talk.**

**Girl Talk**

"**Mikan, how are you and Natsume?" Sumire said. "Fine" Mikan said with a huge smile. "Hotaru how come you and Ruka always fight?" Nonoko, Sumire and Mikan asked. "We have another way of showing our love for each other" Hotaru said emotionless. "Natsume doesn't show his love for me anymore" Mikan said crying. "He's just busy with his missions and doesn't want you to get hurt" Hotaru said the truth. "Really?" Mikan said and still crying. "Yes baka" Hotaru said. **

**Boy talk**

"**Hey Natsume are you okay with Mikan, cause I don't see you both hugging or whatever" Ruka said. "I'm fine with Mikan" Natsume said. "Hey Koko will you court Sumire or another girl?" Ruka asked. "I'm not sure about that" Koko said. "You better hurry soon or another boy would court her" Ruka said. "Another boy?" Koko said. "Another boy like me" Natsume said and they all laughed.**

"**Hey guys, Mr. Narumi will be here in 25 mins" Anna said. "25 mins?!" Mikan and Sumire said. "Yeah there was trouble so he can't go here immediately" Anna said. "Ohh!" They all said. "Mikan could you tell the boys that Mr. Narumi will get here in 25 mins?" Anna said. "Sure" Mikan replied.**

**Mikan walked towards the boys and said, "Hi everybody! Mr. Narumi said he'll be here in 25 mins" Mikan said. "Why 25 mins?" Ruka asked. "There was trouble in the campus and he can't go here immediately" Mikan explained everything. "OH!" everybody said. "Well I better go bye" Mikan said and she was about to leave but, Natsume took her hand and went with her.**

"**Mikan, let's walk around" Natsume said. "Sure" Mikan said. They both hold each other's hands and walked. "Mikan, since you are already 18 and I'm 19, on graduation, will you marry me?" Natsume asked. Mikan kissed Natsume and said "I will marry you" she whispered in his ear. They went back.**

"**What took you both long?" Everybody asked. "I proposed to her" Natsume blurted out. Everybody was shocked but happy inside. "You two be careful since the fan club has no idea of this one is spying us right now so you two be careful and I'm not in charge if one of you get hurt because of my members" Sumire reminded. "We will Sumire" Both of them said and she was pleased. "Come on the bus is here!" Anna and Nonoko said. Everybody went in the bus. **

**At the bus**

"**Congratulations Ms. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga" Mr. Narumi said. "Thanks Mr. Narumi" Mikan said, "Natsume say thank you to Narumi sensei" Mikan whispered to him. "Why would I say thank you to a gay?" Natsume said. "Uhhh fine" Mikan said.**

** End of Chapter 3 **

**Neko: I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Natsume: You're so slow you idiotic baka**

**Neko: NO I'm not! I'm just thinking of stuffs okay?**

**Natsume: Boyfriend eh?**

**Neko: NO YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT!**

**Mikan: Please stay tuned on the next chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen-nasai it took long to make chapter 3 and 4…**

** Extra of the Author **

**Natsume: I hate Mr. Narumi **

**Mikan: Why? He's a good person Natsume**

**Natsume: He's just…gay**

**Narumi: Actually you don't have to say all over the world that I'm gay **

**Neko: Let's continue the argument later okay?**

** Back to the story **

**+Flashback+**

_**Congratulations Ms. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga" Mr. Narumi said. "Thanks Mr. Narumi" Mikan said, "Natsume say thank you to Narumi sensei" Mikan whispered to him. "Why would I say thank you to a gay?" Natsume said. "Uhhh fine" Mikan said.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

"**Okay class you can go down now" Mr. Narumi said. After they left the bus they all went back to their rooms except Mikan and Natsume. "OI, polka let's go to the sakura tree" Natsume said and went there. Mikan just followed. "Mikan be careful this time, since everybody knows that we're engaged or something, they might hurt you so always stay beside me" Natsume said and hugged her. "Okay my pervert husband" Mikan said and giggled a bit. They both kissed and went back to their rooms.**

**In the morning!**

**Mikan sleeping soundly didn't notice that she was late, "WAH! I'm late again this clock that Hotaru gave me won't work!" Mikan argued. (Actually it was working fine but she eventually will destroy it when it rings) Mikan running to class suddenly bumped into Natsume and "Watch where you're going polka". "Gomen-nasai Natsume" Mikan said and Natsume helped her get up. "Hey, Natsume aren't you going to class?" Mikan asked. "I'm going to follow" Natsume said and ran somewhere. Mikan running to class and saw Mr. Narumi teaching**

**At the class**

"**Excuse me everyone, may I please introduce you to Raine and Lorraine Hyuuga" Mr. Narumi said. "Hi everybody I'm Raine and this is Lorraine, our Alice is all the elements" The both said. ****"Any questions?" ****Mr. Narumi said. "Yes, what is their star ranking?" One of the boys at the back asked. "Special star ranking" Mr. Narumi said. "Mr. Narumi are they both twins?" Mikan asked. "Yes we are Mikan- Chan" Lorraine and Rain said. "Lorraine and Raine please seat over the in front Ms. Sakura" Narumi said. And the twins followed them.**

**After class**

**Mikan was looking for Natsume and saw him under the sakura tree reading his manga. Mikan went at the back of the sakura tree and closed her eyes. Natsume felt that someone was at the back of him and said, "Oi polka, what do you want?" Natsume asked, he went at the back of the tree and sat beside Mikan. Natsume placed mikan's head on his lap. Natsume kissed mikan's forehead and read his manga. And Hotaru was taking pictures "This will cost 100 rabbits!" she said to herself.**

**At mikan's dream**

**Mikan was running and said, "Natsume!", "Nobody can here you little girl except me". "Excuse me sir? Have you seen a raven hair boy and was about this tall" she described Natsume. "Our Kuro Neko?" The strange guy said. "He left this world already my dear". Mikan was shocked of what the man said and looked for the missing Kuro Neko. Suddenly she found a body on the ground. She went to the body and saw Natsume. She suddenly put his body to her lap and was crying. "Natsume please wake up" Mikan said crying. "Mikan, don't cry" Natsume said. Mikan hold the back of Natsume's head and she knew that it has blood she cried so loud. "Mikan please don't cry" Natsume said wait holding her cheek. "I'll call somebody to heal you" Mikan said. "No" Natsume replied. "I want you to stay here and stay at my side forever" Natsume said. "Yes I will stay at your side no matter what happens" Mikan said. And Natsume died… and she kept shouting "Natsume!" until she finally woke up**

**End of the dream**

**Mikan saw Natsume and she hugged him tightly. "Natsume promise me not to leave me" Mikan said. "Promise" Natsume said and hugged her tightly. "Why were you shouting my name a while ago?" Natsume asked her. "Yume (dream) that you were dying in my lap" Mikan cried harder. "I won't leave you I promise" Natsume said and wiped her tears. "Arigatou" Mikan said. "You should go to you're class polka" Natsume ordered. "Wait before I go, your sister is here Lorraine and Raine Bye Natsume!" Mikan ran off to class.**

**Natsume's side first please?**

"**Why the heck are you two here?" Natsume asked. "Mom and Dad told us because we where destroying the house?" the both said. "Hey Natsume where's Aoi?" Lorraine asked. "She's with persona" Natsume said. "That black guy over there?" Raine asked. "Yep" Natsume looked at what was persona was doing. Persona looked at Natsume and her twin sister a come-here-or-else-I'm-going-to-use-my-alice-on-you face. They all went to him. "Hey you tall ugly man are you persona?" The twins asked. "Yes" Persona replied. "I'm going to train both of you" Persona said. "Why persona?" Natsume asked. "Because since they have all the elements and their life span won't reduce if they use them" Persona replied. "Hey look! It's a flying pig!" The twins said, and persona looked at the sky and tried to find the flying pig. They all ran away from him.**

** End of Chapter 4 **

**Persona: I hate the flying pig part it makes me like an idiot.**

**Natsume: Actually you are**

**Persona: What did you say Kuro Neko?**

**Natsume: I said you're ugly and old.**

**Lorraine: He he**

**Raine: Please keep reviewing and reading the fanfic NatsumeXMikan!**

**Neko: THAT'S MY LINE yes and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, Gomen if I can't special mention Gomen-nasai!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Persona: I felt so stupid in chapter 4…**

**Raine and Lorraine: Your fault you believed in the flying pig escape plan!**

**Natsume: Persona and Mikan are both baka**

**Persona and Mikan: NO WE'RE NOT!**

**Hotaru and Natsume: Yes you are!**

**Mikan: Fine I accept myself as a baka!**

**Persona: I do not accept that I persona will be a baka like Mikan!**

**Narumi: That's life**

**Natsume: Where the heck did you came from you gay!?**

**Narumi: Duh that's an easy question Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Neko added me**

**Natsume: That idiotic author…**

**Neko: Your mean to me ever since that I made the first chapter! Hmph! The argument will be continued after the 5****th**** chapter!**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

"_**Why the heck are you two here?" Natsume asked. "Mom and Dad told us because we where destroying the house?" the both said. "Hey Natsume where's Aoi?" Lorraine asked. "She's with persona" Natsume said. "That black guy over there?" Raine asked. "Yep" Natsume looked at what was persona was doing. Persona looked at Natsume and her twin sister a come-here-or-else-I'm-going-to-use-my-alice-on-you face. They all went to him. "Hey you tall ugly man are you persona?" The twins asked. "Yes" Persona replied. "I'm going to train both of you" Persona said. "Why **_**persona**_**?" Natsume asked. "Because since they have all the elements and their life span won't reduce if they use them" Persona replied. "Hey look! It's a flying pig!" The twins said, and persona looked at the sky and tried to find the flying pig. They all ran away from him.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**Natsume glared at his sister amazed what he saw last 5 seconds ago. "You both are such a pain the neck" Natsume said. "Come on you slow poke we're late for class like your pretty girlfriend Mikan" ****The**** twins said and ran as fast as they can. Natsume followed both of them but didn't run just brisk walk. Natsume got in class with the twins just in time. "Hyuuga's just in time" Mr. Jinno said and stared teaching.**

**After class**

"**Hey, Natsume you and the twins are nearly late what happened?" Mikan asked. "Persona thing" Natsume said and hold her hand to Hotaru and Ruka. The twins not being noticed followed them both. "Hotaru!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru but, BAKKKKKKKKKAA!  
"Don't hug me Baka" Hotaru said coldly. "You meanie!" Mikan said and went to Natsume and cried. Natsume hugged Mikan and gave her a seat. "Hi Ruka!" Mikan said and almost forgot him. "Hi Mikan" Ruka said and smiled. "We're being watched" Natsume said. "Their behind the bush" Hotaru pointed. Lorraine and Raine went out of the bush and smiled. "They look like Mikan" Hotaru said.**

"**No they don't they look like angels" Mikan said while Lorraine and Raine hugged Mikan. "They look like devils to me" Natsume said and both Lorraine and Raine glared at him like shut-up-or-else-we-will-burn-you-to-ashes look. Natsume tried not to eye contact with them. "They look like Natsume and Mikan" Hotaru and Ruka said. Lorraine and Raine sat on a chair and said, "We both look like Mikan not that dirty kitty" Lorraine and Raine said and giggled. Natsume stood up and the twins stood up too and burned each other.**

"**No fair" Natsume said. "Your fault idiot" Raine said. "Gomen Natsume, Raine said to burn you, hair…" Lorraine said and ran away with Raine and laughed so loud. Natsume removed the fire and went back to his seat. "Why aren't we eating?" Mikan asked. "Anna and Nonoko are bringing food here" Ruka said. "Ohh!" Mikan said. "Hi everybody sorry we're late!" Anna and Nonoko said. "Hi Anna and Nonoko" Everybody said except for Natsume. "Why we're you late?" Hotaru asked. "Shop thing" Anna said and served the food.**

"**Mmm! The food smells delicious!" Mikan said. "What is this anyway?" Ruka asked. "You don't know what Fish fillet is Ruka?" Anna asked him. "No" Ruka said. Anna and Nonoko gasped. "Find it here Ruka" Anna hand him the cookbook. Ruka opened the cookbook and looked for fish fillet, "Here it says fish without bones?" Ruka said unsure if he read it right. "You idiot you don't have to ask it to use because it's already written there!" Hotaru said. "Okay thanks" Ruka said with a small frown. "Ruka don't be sad Hotaru was just making you believe that what you said earlier was true" Mikan comforted him. "Thanks Mikan" Ruka said.**

**After eating**

"**I'm so full!" Mikan patted her tummy. "Fat" Natsume teased her. "I'm not fat, and how would I get fat? I always exercise in my room!" Mikan said. "What if you're not in your room you won't exercise?" Natsume asked. "Hmmm" Mikan thought about that and Natsume just laughed and holds Mikan hand and went to class.**

** End of Chapter 5 **

**Natsume: idiotic author!**

**Neko: perverted jerk!**

**Natsume: you don't even know how to draw an anime**

**Neko: Well, it's not true that I don't know how to draw but I don't draw anymore!**

**Natsume: because you don't know how**

**Neko: Urussei! Or else I will make you suffer in the 6****th**** chapter**

**Natsume: Fine**

**Neko: Please keep reading my stories and review! Thankies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry if I can't update and update I've been busy for a while…but please review!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Neko: Chapter 5 is really nice**

**Mikan: I think its funny ha-ha**

**Natsume: Just any ordinary chapter except for the last part**

**Raine: What will happen in this chapter?**

**Lorraine: I hope Natsume will fall on a building and surely die**

**Natsume: Evil sisters**

**Neko: Okay okay! Stop it now I'll continue the story!**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

"_**I'm so full!" Mikan patted her tummy. "Fat" Natsume teased her. "I'm not fat, and how would I get fat? I always exercise in my room!" Mikan said. "What if you're not in your room you won't exercise?" Natsume asked. "Hmmm" Mikan thought about that and Natsume just laughed and holds Mikan hand and went to class.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**It's was Mr. Narumi who's the next teacher. "Ohayo sensei!" Mikan said to narumi and hugged him. Narumi hugged back. "Hi Mikan- Chan" Narumi said and looked at Natsume his was let-go-of-my-Mikan-or-I'll-burn-you-to-ashes face. Narumi let go Mikan and tried not to eye contact on him.**

"**Ohayo class" Narumi said. "Ohayo sensei" Everybody said. "Later at 7:00, we will have singing contest everybody will be there, and all who wants to be contestant please sign the paper outside you door okay?" Narumi said. "Sensei, would it be partners or solo?" Mikan asked. "Partners" Narumi said.**

**After class**

**Mikan walking with Natsume, "Hey Natsume, can we join the singing contest?" Mikan asked him politely. "Tch, whatever it's just a singing contest" Natsume said. "Is that a yes?" Mikan stupidly asked. "Yes" Natsume said and hugged her. "What about you are the music in me?" Mikan asked him. "Okay" Natsume said. "What about solo songs?" Natsume asked. "Okay, I'll find my song in the internet" Mikan said. "I'll find mine in the internet" Natsume said. They both headed for their rooms to find a solo song. "When you're done go to my room" Natsume said. Mikan nodded. **

**Mikan's room**

"**Oh man I can't find a song there's so many!" Mikan thought. "Hey! This song is nice… Say okay by Vanessa Anne Hudgens" Mikan said happily in her mind.**

**Natsume's room**

"**God the songs here suck" Natsume said angrily. (Sweat drop) "This is nice…Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney"**

**Back to reality**

"**I should go to Natsume's room already" Mikan said and ran as fast as she can to his room bringing the lyrics. Knock! Natsume's door knocked. "Come in" Natsume said. Mikan went in and "Hey Natsume here's the lyrics" Mikan handed it to him. Natsume reading it and said "its nice polka" Natsume said and gave her back the lyrics. "Can I see yours?" "Here" Natsume handed his lyrics. Mikan was happy to hear this from Natsume.**

"**Come on Natsume let's sign the paper!" Mikan said and dragged him there. When they reached their classroom door they signed the paper and left. They went to Hotaru and Ruka. When they finally reached them they sat and talked. "Are you two joining the singing contest?" Ruka asked. "Yup yup!" Mikan said happily. "So, what song are you going to sing?" Hotaru asked. "Mine's Say okay by Vanessa Hudgens", "Jesse McCartney Beautiful soul". "And for our duet is you are the Music in me" Mikan spilled everything out.**

"**Hotaru are you joining?" Mikan asked her. "No" Hotaru said emotionless. "You Ruka, are you joining?" Mikan asked. "Nope" Ruka said. "Hurry Baka you have to practice already we're helping you" Hotaru said. "Okay here goes" Mikan said. Before Mikan could sing she glanced at Natsume and Mikan glanced at him like Natsume-did-song-is-for-you.**

**Mikan's song "Say okay by Vanessa Anne Hudgens"**

**You are fine**

**You are sweet**

**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**

**When you're close I don't breathe**

**I can't find the words to speak**

**I feel sparks**

**But I don't wanna be into you**

**If you are not looking for true love, oh oh**

**No I don't wanna start seeing you**

**If I can't be your only one**

**So tell me when it's not alright**

**When it's not ok**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (Say alright)**

**Will you say ok? (Say ok)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)**

**Say Ok.**

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time**

**I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**

**But I don't wanna be into you**

**If you don't treat me the right way**

**See I can only start seeing you**

**If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not ok**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (Say alright)**

**Will you say ok? (Say ok)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok**

**Don't run away, don't run away)**

**Let me know if it's gonna be you**

**Boy, you've got some things to prove**

**Let me know that you'll keep me safe**

**I don't want you to run away so**

**Let me know that you'll call on time**

**Let me know that you won't be shy**

**Will you wipe my tears away?**

**Will you hold me closer?**

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not ok**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (Say alright)**

**Will you say ok? (Say ok)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)**

**Say OK**

**(Don't run away, don't run away)**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)**

**Will you say OK?**

**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)**

"**That was nice Mikan" Ruka said and clapped his hands. "Wow polka your good at singing" Natsume said. "Now Natsume your turn" Hotaru said. Natsume glanced at Mikan like this-song-is-dedicated-to-you-Mikan.**

**Natsume's Song "Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney"**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special**

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**I want to be what you always needed**

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**(Your beautiful soul,**

**Yeah...)**

**You might need time to think it over**

**But I'm just fine, moving forward**

**I'll ease your mind**

**If you give me the chance**

**I will never make you cry, cmon lets try**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul...**

**Am I crazy for wanting you?**

**Baby do you think you could want me too**

**I don't wanna waste your time**

**Do you see things the way I do**

**I just wanna know if you feel it too**

**There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your soul**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Oooh... Your Beautiful soul... Yeah yeah yeah**

**Oooh... Yeah**

**[Fading Your beautiful soul... Yeah yeah (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

"**That was nice Natsume!" Mikan said a tear went down to her face. "Mikan…" Natsume said and hugged her. Lorraine and Raine sat with them and said hi to everybody. "I like your songs" Lorraine said. "Thanks!" Mikan said. "We have a song to!" Both said.**

**Raine's song "Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston"**

**[Intro**

**Damn all these beautiful girls**

**They only wanna do your dirt**

**They'll have you suicidal, suicidal**

**When they say it's over**

**JR! Sean Kingston!**

**[Chorus:**

**You're way too beautiful girl**

**That's why it'll never work**

**You'll have me suicidal, suicidal**

**When you say it's over**

**Damn all these beautiful girls**

**They only wanna do your dirt**

**They'll have you suicidal, suicidal**

**When they say it's over**

**[Verse 1:**

**See it started at the park**

**Used to chill at the dark**

**Oh when you took my heart**

**That's when we fell apart**

**Coz we both thought**

**That love lasts forever (lasts forever)**

**They say we're too young**

**To get ourselves sprung**

**Oh we didn't care**

**We made it very clear**

**And they also said**

**That we couldn't last together (last together)**

**[Refrain:**

**See it's very define, girl**

**One of a kind**

**But you mush up my mind**

**You walk to get declined**

**Oh Lord...**

**My baby is driving me crazy**

**[Chorus:**

**You're way too beautiful girl**

**That's why it'll never work**

**You'll have me suicidal, suicidal**

**When you say it's over**

**Damn all these beautiful girls**

**They only wanna do your dirt**

**They'll have you suicidal, suicidal**

**When they say it's over**

**[Verse 2:**

**It was back in '99**

**Watchin' movies all the time**

**Oh when I went away**

**For doin' my first crime**

**And I never thought**

**That we was gonna see each other (see each other)**

**And then I came out**

**Mami moved me down South**

**Oh I'm with my girl**

**Who I thought was my world**

**It came out to be**

**That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)**

**[Refrain:**

**See it's very define, girl**

**One of a kind**

**But you mush up my mind**

**You walk to get declined**

**Oh Lord...**

**My baby is driving me crazy**

**[Chorus:**

**You're way too beautiful girl**

**That's why it'll never work**

**You'll have me suicidal, suicidal**

**When you say it's over**

**Damn all these beautiful girls**

**They only wanna do your dirt**

**They'll have you suicidal, suicidal**

**When they say it's over**

**[Verse 3:**

**Now we're fussin'**

**And now we're fightin'**

**Please tell me why**

**I'm feelin' slightin'**

**And I don't know**

**How to make it better (make it better)**

**You're datin' other guys**

**You're tellin' me lies**

**Oh I can't believe**

**What I'm seein' with my eyes**

**I'm losin' my mind**

**And I don't think its clever (think it's clever)**

**You're way too beautiful girl**

**That's why it'll never work**

**You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal...**

**Everybody sweat dropped. "Is that for boys?" Ruka and Natsume asked. "Yes but I'll dress up like a boy" Raine said. "And I'll dress up as a girl" Lorraine giggled. "That's nice" Mikan said. "But what about you're together song?" Hotaru asked. "We're gonna sing to you later" Lorraine said and began to sing.**

**Lorraine and Raine's Solo "Beautiful girls by Jojo" **

**I'm way too cool for ya boy **

**That's why it'll never work **

**I'll have you suicidal, suicidal **

**When I say it's over **

**Damn all these beautiful girls **

**We're only gonna do ya dirt **

**We'll have you suicidal, suicidal **

**When I say it's over **

**(Yeah yeah) **

**I remember when **

**I was hanging with my friends **

**That's when I caught your eye **

**You thought that I was fly **

**Right then you wished **

**That I would be your baby (be your baby) **

**You tried to spit some game **

**Asking me 'girl what's yo name?' **

**Saw that ice upon your chain **

**So I asked you the same **

**Something tells me that **

**That we'd have fun together (fun together) **

**I ain't easy to find **

**I'm one of a kind **

**Oh when I dutty wine **

**I know you're only mine **

**Tonight is yours **

**But tomorrows for another guy (another guy) **

**I'm way too cool for ya boy **

**That's why it'll never work **

**I'll have you suicidal, suicidal **

**When I say it's over **

**Damn all these beautiful girls **

**We're only gonna do ya dirt **

**We'll have you suicidal, suicidal **

**When I say it's over **

**You been callin me **

**Leavin messages all week **

**Cause your curiosity **

**Got yo knees weak **

**I'm not lookin fo a man **

**So I don't want no confusion (no confusion) **

**I took ya to the flo **

**Had ya beggin me for mo **

**But that was my queue to go **

**So I hit the door **

**I left you hot **

**With yo mind just runnin wild (runnin wild) **

**I ain't easy to find **

**I'm one of a kind **

**Oh when I dutty wine **

**I know you're only mine **

**If you stick around **

**Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love) **

**I'm way too cool for ya boy (for you boy) **

**That's why it'll never work (I'll have you) **

**I'll have you suicidal, suicidal (ooh oooooohh) **

**When I say it's over **

**Damn all these beautiful girls (damn all these) **

**We're only gonna do ya dirt (we're only gonna) **

**We'll have you suicidal, suicidal (we'll have ya, we'll have ya) **

**When I say it's over **

**Now a couple months have past **

**Never thought that this would last **

**Oh everybody asked **

**How ya got a girl like that **

**But you should have known **

**That nothin lasts forever (last forever) **

**I mash up your mind **

**When I tell you lies **

**But boy don't be surprised **

**That I'm seein other guys **

**I'm too young to settle **

**And you should have known better (known better) **

**Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known) **

**We're only gonna do ya dirt **

**We'll have you suicidal, suicidal (cause I'll have you) **

**When I say it's over**

"**KAWAI!" Mikan said. "Their voices are angelic!" Mikan hugged them both. "Thanks Mikan- Chan!" Lorraine and Raine smiled sweetly. "Hey Natsume, Mikan sing the you are the music in me" Hotaru demanded. Ruka sweat drop. Natsume and Mikan stood up and looked at each other and began to sang**

**Natsume and Mikan's song "You are the music in me by High School Musical"**

**Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na yeah  
you are the music in me**

you know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise

And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh Ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

**Everybody clapped their hands. "Nice!" Ruka said. "Pretty good" Hotaru said. "Hooray Mikan and Natsume!" Lorraine and Raine said. "I'm ready for later" Natsume said and puts his arm to mikan's shoulder. "Me too" Mikan said and they both gazed at each other's eyes and kiss passionately. "Hello there younger people here!" Lorraine and Raine said. Natsume glared at them like get-out-so-i-can-kiss-Mikan look. They both ran away laughing.**

**Hotaru and Ruka just watched them and did the same, but not the kissing part. Hotaru and Ruka just kiss normal, except for them so slow… "Hey stop that guys it's already gross" Ruka said. Hotaru was getting disgusted by them and she pulled her bakagun from her pocket and hit directly at their heads. BAKKKKKKKKKKKKKA!!**

"**Itai! That hurt Hotaru!" Mikan said in pain. "Imai that hurts" Natsume said. "It disgusts me when I see you both kissing passionately" Hotaru said. "But when you and Ruka kiss we don't argue" Mikan said. "…" Hotaru and Ruka were blushing. Natsume and Mikan laughed. "Come on let's get dress it's nearly 7:00!" Mikan said and they all followed.**

**Mikan's room**

"**What should I wear? Hmm….Why not my Blue dress! Kawai!" Mikan said and dressed up.**

**Natsume's room**

"**Blue tuxedo might be nice" Natsume thought and dressed up.**

**Hotaru's room**

"**I'll just wear a violet dress with black…"Hotaru said and dressed up.**

**Ruka's room**

"**A black tux might be nice" Ruka smiled and dressed up.**

** End of Chapter 6 **

**Everybody: why did you stop there?!!?!?!?**

**Neko: So that many people could give me suggestions on the next chapter and make them curios…BUWAHAHA**

**Everybody sweat drop**

**Neko: Read and Review thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! My right arm hurts because I keep writing some stuff WAAAH!!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Neko: Itai! My arm hurts….**

**Mikan: What happen Neko- Chan?**

**Natsume: Maybe her arm was cut off or whatever**

**Neko: No it wasn't it was tired of writing and type I think**

**Mikan: Maybe after this chapter you could rest**

**Neko: Leave my readers waiting? NO! I'll suffer just to make them read and review he-he**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

_**Mikan's room**_

"_**What should I wear? Hmm….Why not my Blue dress! Kawai!" Mikan said and dressed up.**_

_**Natsume's room**_

"_**Blue tuxedo might be nice" Natsume thought and dressed up.**_

_**Hotaru's room**_

"_**I'll just wear a violet dress with black…"Hotaru said and dressed up.**_

_**Ruka's room**_

"_**A black tux might be nice" Ruka smiled and dressed up.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**At the singing contest**

"**Let us now hear from our first contestant, Lorraine and Raine Hyuuga!" the host said. And Lorraine and Raine began to sing (Gomen-nasai for not telling you their main song).**

"**Nice Lorraine and Raine let us give them around of applause!" The host said. "Now for our second contestant blah-blah"**

**At the back stage**

"**Natsume I'm scared…" Mikan said. "Why?" Natsume asked her. "Because people might laugh at us" Mikan said. "How do you know that they'll laugh at us?" Natsume asked her again. "I dunno but I can feel it" Mikan said. "Mikan…don't be scared because I'm here for you" Natsume said and hugged her.**

**Back to the front stage**

"**Now may I introduce our last contestants, Natsume hyuuga and Mikan sakura!" The host said. When they went in the stage the audience screaming and clapping and both of them started singing…After singing they all clapped their hands still screaming. "Now may we please dance and the announcing of winners will be announced later have fun!" The host said.**

**Mikan and Natsume went down to the stage to meet Hotaru and the gang. "You were both great up there!" Anna and Nonoko said. "Arigatou" Mikan said. Hotaru just smile and back to her emotionless face. "That was awesome!!!" Ruka said with excitement. "He he" Natsume and Mikan laughed. "Come on! I'm really hungry! Let's eat!!!" Mikan said and dragged them to the food table thing.**

**Everybody got their food and went to the table to eat. "Mmm" Mikan said and kept eating. Natsume just laughed at her. "Why are you laughing?" Mikan asked him. "Nothing you cutie" Natsume said and pinched her cheek. "Itai!" Mikan said while pouting. Everybody laughed. Mikan just laughed with them.**

"**Now may I please announce the 1****st****, 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** placer for the singing contest" The host said. "For the 3****rd**** place are Sumire and Koko!" The host said. Everybody clapped their hands. "And for our 2****nd**** placer are Lorraine and Raine!" The host said. Everybody scream and clapped for them. "And last but not the least our 1****st**** placer is… Natsume and Mikan" The host said and gave the winners a certificate and 500 thousand rabbits. Everybody was cheering for them, they all smile and went back to their seats.**

"**Congratulations!" Everybody said and celebrated. "Congrats Natsume" Mikan said. "You to Mikan" Natsume said and looked at her and kissed her (fast) both of them walked back to the gang. "Well it's really dark and we should go back to our rooms now" Mikan said. "Good bye" Everybody said to each other and they all went back to their rooms for another school day.**

**Next day**

**Everybody was in class except Mikan. Running to the class and said "Gomen-nasai sensei" Mikan said. "Go to your seat Mikan" Narumi said. "Hai!" Mikan proceeded to her seat. "Can we start our lesson?" Narumi said and eventually started already. After the boring class, the all went down to eat.**

**Natsume kissed Mikan in her forehead which means that he has a mission. "Be safe Natsume!" Mikan said. And she proceeded back to her gang.**

**Natsume's side**

"**You called me?" Natsume asked. "You sister, Raine is kidnapped by Reo and his next target is Mikan, protect them both" Persona said and pointed the lonely Lorraine. "Lorraine…" Natsume comforted his sister. "Raine…" Lorraine said and cried more. "Please don't cry stay with us Mikan and me?" Natsume said. "Okay" Lorraine replied. "Come-on" Natsume said. They both we're running to Mikan and saw Reo dragging Mikan out of the gang but they won't.**

**Back to everybody's side**

"**Let go off me you jerk!" Mikan struggled. Natsume burned his hand and Mikan saw him and he went at his back. Reo just stared at him and used his Alice but Mikan used her nullifying Alice to prevent from being a zombie. "I'll be back brats!" Reo said and vanished. Mikan was a bit wounded. "Mikan!" Natsume said and hugged her. Mikan hugged him back. "How come Lorraine is not with raine?" Mikan asked. "Because Reo got her" Lorraine said.**

"**Come on let's go back to class and something bad might happened to us" Ruka and Hotaru said. Everybody went to their classes at least it was narumi not JINNO! "SENSEI!!!" Mikan ran to him and hugged him. "What happened?" Narumi asked. "Reo attacked us" Hotaru said. "Just now" Ruka said. "Okay I'll talk about that later I have announcement" Narumi said and let go off Mikan. **

"**Class, we have a new student, please welcome Yuri Anduo" Narumi said. "Ohayo everybody!" Yuri said and smiled. "What's your Alice?" Koko asked. "Resurrecting alice" She replied. "What would be her star ranking?" Sumire asked. "2 stars" Narumi said. "Any more questions?" Narumi asked. "Wait! Are you the sister of Tsubasa?" Mikan asked her. "Hai, I'm the sister of Tsubasa- sempai! And you might be Mikan sakura right?" Yuri said.**

"**Hai!" Mikan said to her. "He always talks about you!" Yuri said. Mikan blushed.**

** End of chapter 7 **

**Neko: Hai! Something bad will happen on the next chapter please read and review Arigatou!**

_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hooray! My arm doesn't hurt anymore and chapter 8 is here hooray!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Natsume: Hmm…Love moments….**

**Mikan: What love moments?**

**Natsume: Nothing**

**Mikan: TELL MEEEE!!  
**

**Natsume: I'll tell you later polka dots**

**Mikan: YOU PERVERT!**

**Neko: Ha-ha lets continue that later**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

"_**Class, we have a new student, please welcome Yuri Anduo" Narumi said. "Ohayo everybody!" Yuri said and smiled. "What's your Alice?" Koko asked. "Resurrecting alice" She replied. "What would be her star ranking?" Sumire asked. "2 stars" Narumi said. "Any more questions?" Narumi asked. "Wait! Are you the sister of Tsubasa?" Mikan asked her. "Hai, I'm the sister of Tsubasa- sempai! And you might be Mikan sakura right?" Yuri said.**_

"_**Hai!" Mikan said to her. "He always talks about you!" Yuri said. Mikan blushed.**_

**+End of Flashback+**_****_

**after the class the gang started to go down and eat. "What's going to be our lunch today?" Mikan asked. "I hope its crab" Hotaru said. "But, it maybe Fish Fillet" Ruka said. "I don't mind whatever the food is" Natsume said. "I hope its Chicken" Mikan said drooling. Natsume whipped her drool and everybody started to laugh except Hotaru.**

**Anna and Nonoko went to their table and served lunch. "HOORAY!!" Everybody in the gang said. "It's chicken!!" Mikan said so happy. "Hmm! Come on everyone try it!" Anna said. Everybody nodded and eat. "Is it good?" Anna asked. "It's good" Natsume said. "It's delicious!" Mikan said and made Anna blush. "Pretty nice Anna" Ruka said. Anna smiled. "I don't taste anything" Hotaru said. Anna fell down anime style. Everybody laughed.**

**After eating they all proceed to their classes.**

"**Kyaa! It's Jinno!" Mikan shouted in her head. Mr. Jinno glared at his class at the door like go-to-your-seats-or-minus-one-star. Everybody ran to their seat. Mr. Jinno started to teach.**

"**Jinno is so mean!" Mikan said angrily. "He was born like that" Natsume said. "He's just has a problem or something" Ruka said. "Or he hates people…Idiot people" Hotaru said. Everybody sweat dropped. "Come on I need to study for Narumi's test!" Mikan said. "He or she doesn't have a test today" Ruka said. "He or she?" Mikan asked. Natsume and Ruka laughed. "Narumi is gay so we don't know if he's a guy or not ha-ha" Ruka and Natsume said.**

"**Oh come on he's not really that gay!" Mikan said trying to defend his sensei… "Look there" Natsume pointed. They all saw Narumi wearing a dress (pink) and walking around.**

**Everybody sweat drop. "You we're both right…Hmph!" Mikan said. Natsume hugged her and they both hugged each other. Hotaru getting disgusted pulled her baka gun from no where and hit them in their heads. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

"**ITAAI!!!" Mikan shouted. "…" Natsume said and feel the part where it hurts. "Baka" Hotaru said and went to class. Mikan ran to her and followed her. The boys just followed them to class. They were the first four to enter the class. "Are we late or something?" Mikan asked. "No…" Natsume said. And suddenly the door and windows shuted…. "Maybe we are in the wrong class or something…" Mikan said. And something in the corner was shaping like a human… maybe it is…**

"**Reo..." Ruka whispered to them. Suddenly they we're surrounded by idiots…I mean by AAO people. They saw Raine tied up and Lorraine to (I wonder how Lorraine got kidnapped, oh yeah! When Mikan ran to Hotaru and the boys followed them, Reo out of no where kidnapped her! Okay?) "How in the hell did you get my sisters?" Natsume asked him. "Kidnap of course" Reo replied.**

"**Hyuuga, would you like to see your sisters alive or you guys alive hmm?" Reo asked evilly. "I'll rather see you die in hell!" Natsume said and used his Alice on him. Reo dodged every move that Natsume tries to punch him. "To slow Kuro Neko" Reo said and used his Alice on him and Natsume…got wounded. Mikan helped Natsume like to get him up.**

"**Give us back Raine and Lorraine you piece of trash!" Mikan said angrily. "Die first" Reo said. "As Natsume said, I want you to die first in hell!" Mikan said and Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan fought against Reo.**

"**Hmm…" Reo said. "It's over Reo!" Ruka said. "NO not yet" Reo said and used his Alice on all of them Mikan used her nullifying shield to prevent it. Reo was impressed. "You've practice a lot brunette girl" Reo said and used his Alice on her only… Mikan dodged every attack of his. And suddenly he used his Alice on her forward and he secretly used his Alice on her at the back.**

"**MIKAN!" Everybody shouted. Mikan was on the ground without any movement. Reo not noticing Natsume's anger well…he killed him…hooray! After Natsume killing Reo he proceeded to his Mikan. **

"**Mikan, please wake up!" Ruka said. "Baka wake up" Hotaru said. Natsume picked her up and put her head in his lap and said, "Mikan wake up…." And he started to cry. Mikan's eyes weren't really that open but, "Natsume…even though I'm gone, please, remember that I will always love you" Mikan's last words stayed in Natsume's heart forever. "Mikan sakura I love you!!!!!!!" Natsume shouted.**

**They brought Mikan to the infirmary**

**The nurse said "I'm Sorry; Mikan sakura didn't make it in time." Everybody's tears fell. Yuri Anduo went inside to comfort them. Everybody's sad face turned upside down when they saw Yuri.**

"**What?" Yuri asked. "YURI! Use your alice for Mikan!" Everybody said. "Well okay" Yuri said and used her Alice on Mikan. Feathers fell from above, Yuri disappeared and Mikan was revived. "Hey! Where did Yuri go?" Anna asked. "She left" Anna said with a sad face. "Why?" Ruka asked. "Maybe that's her Alice is suppose to be" Hotaru said. "Yuri?" Mikan asked. "MIKAN!!!" Everybody shouted and hugged her. **

"**Guys!!! Can't breath!!" Mikan said and laughed. Yuri again entered the room smiling. "Hey Yuri! Where did you go a while ago?" Anna and Nonoko asked. "I teleported" Yuri said. "How?!" Everybody asked. "Well, that's because when I use my Alice I will teleport from no where!" Yuri explained. "Oh! Thanks Yuri for reviving me!" Mikan said and hugged her.**

**After hugging Yuri, Mikan went outside to find Natsume. Natsume was under the sakura tree… looking sad. Mikan ran to him and hugged him so tight he can't breath. "Mikan?" Natsume said. "It's me!!" Mikan said and smiled. "Mikan, I love you and I promise I won't let anyone harm you" Natsume said and kissed her passionately. They both responded to the kiss. "Natsume, I love you forever and I won't leave you!" Mikan said and hugged him.**

** End of Chapter 8 **

**Neko: This is not the end yah know?**

**Lorraine: Hooray! I'm saved!**

**Mikan: I died in this chapter and I will never forget!**

**Natsume: Ha-ha Mikan died and Yuri saved her buwahahaha!**

**Yuri: Natsume you jerk! If I wasn't mikan's friend I would let her die and you'll be alone!**

**Natsume: yeah you're right, but I'll look for another nice girl**

**Mikan: Really? If that's what you want! removes the ring**

**Natsume: NOOO!!! place the ring back to her finger**

**Mikan smiled**

**Neko: Please read and review!**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm back!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Mikan: Hooray! Reo is gone!!**

**Natsume: Thanks to me**

**Mikan hugs Natsume.**

**Natsume: Guess that's my reward**

**Neko: Do your lovey dovey thing later!**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

_**After hugging Yuri, Mikan went outside to find Natsume. Natsume was under the sakura tree… looking sad. Mikan ran to him and hugged him so tight he can't breath. "Mikan?" Natsume said. "It's me!!" Mikan said and smiled. "Mikan, I love you and I promise I won't let anyone harm you" Natsume said and kissed her passionately. They both responded to the kiss. "Natsume, I love you forever and I won't leave you!" Mikan said and hugged him.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

"**Natsume? When is graduation?" Mikan asked. "Maybe next few weeks" Natsume said. "NEXT FEW WEEKS?!?!!?" Mikan said surprised. "Are you excited for our wedding?" Natsume said and began to laugh. Mikan thought… "Ohh the wedding!" She remembered. "NOOOOOOO!" Mikan shouted at him and Natsume just kept laughing.**

**Mikan began to sing:**

**Jojo "Beautiful Girls"**

**I'm way too cool for ya boy **

**That's why it'll never work **

**I'll have you suicidal, suicidal **

**When I say it's over **

**Damn all these beautiful girls **

**We're only gonna do ya dirt **

**We'll have you suicidal, suicidal **

**When I say it's over **

**(Yeah yeah) **

**I remember when **

**I was hanging with my friends **

**That's when I caught your eye **

**You thought that I was fly **

**Right then you wished **

**That I would be your baby (be your baby) **

**You tried to spit some game **

**Asking me 'girl what's yo name?' **

**Saw that ice upon your chain **

**So I asked you the same **

**Something tells me that **

**That we'd have fun together (fun together) **

**I ain't easy to find **

**I'm one of a kind **

**Oh when I dutty wine **

**I know you're only mine **

**Tonight is yours **

**But tomorrows for another guy (another guy) **

**I'm way too cool for ya boy **

**That's why it'll never work **

**I'll have you suicidal, suicidal **

**When I say it's over **

**Damn all these beautiful girls **

**We're only gonna do ya dirt **

**We'll have you suicidal, suicidal **

**When I say it's over **

**You been callin me **

**Leavin messages all week **

**Cause your curiosity **

**Got yo knees weak **

**I'm not lookin fo a man **

**So I don't want no confusion (no confusion) **

**I took ya to the flo **

**Had ya beggin me for mo **

**But that was my queue to go **

**So I hit the door **

**I left you hot **

**With yo mind just runnin wild (runnin wild) **

**I ain't easy to find **

**I'm one of a kind **

**Oh when I dutty wine **

**I know you're only mine **

**If you stick around **

**Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love) **

**I'm way too cool for ya boy (for you boy) **

**That's why it'll never work (I'll have you) **

**I'll have you suicidal, suicidal (ooh oooooohh) **

**When I say it's over **

**Damn all these beautiful girls (damn all these) **

**We're only gonna do ya dirt (we're only gonna) **

**We'll have you suicidal, suicidal (we'll have ya, we'll have ya) **

**When I say it's over **

**Now a couple months have past **

**Never thought that this would last **

**Oh everybody asked **

**How ya got a girl like that **

**But you should have known **

**That nothin lasts forever (last forever) **

**I mash up your mind **

**When I tell you lies **

**But boy don't be surprised **

**That I'm seein other guys **

**I'm too young to settle **

**And you should have known better (known better) **

**Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known) **

**We're only gonna do ya dirt **

**We'll have you suicidal, suicidal (cause I'll have you) **

**When I say it's over**

**Natsume wondered. "Why is she singing that song…?" He thought. "Ei polka, why are you singing that song anyway?" Natsume asked her. "Pervert, because that's my favorite song you know!" Mikan said and smiled. "Hn" Natsume said. And hugged her. "Come on Mikan lets go back to class" Natsume said and dragged her to class.**

**To class… "OMG!! IT'S JIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO!!" Mikan shouted in her head. "Late sakura and hyuuga" Mr. Jinno said. "Proceed to your seat before I change my mind" Jinno said. They did what he ordered. Then class started. Before class was about to end Mr. Narumi step inside the class to announce something. "Excuse me may I please talk to Mikan sakura and Natsume Hyuuga?" she/he said. And the two went outside to be talked to narumi.**

"**What?" Natsume asked him. "Since you two are getting married in a couple of weeks we need you two to prepare the wedding" Narumi said. "But what about our class?" Mikan asked him. "You both are excused" Narumi smiled. Mikan's eyes started to glitter. "NO MORE CLASS!!" Mikan thought. "Baka what are you glittering for?" Natsume asked her. "Noting!" Mikan said. "Okay well pull out both out tomorrow in the morning okay?" Narumi said and left.**

**After Class (rest!) "Natsume can you sleep in my room just this night?" Mikan said using her poodle face. "Hn" Natsume said and Mikan dragged him to his room. When they were at the door of Mikan's room they both entered. Natsume was amazed of her room it was neat unlike his….**

"**You have nice room polka" Natsume said. "Hentai" Mikan said. "Hey Natsume is it okay if I cook stew?" Mikan asked him. "It's fine with me" Natsume said. "Hai" Mikan replied and cooked. "Hey Mikan I'm going to use your bathroom" Natsume said. Mikan unfortunately didn't hear him. "Hmm I'm so dirty maybe I should clean myself up" Mikan thought. Not knowing that Natsume was inside the bathroom taking a shower.**

**When Mikan went inside the bathroom she screamed and went outside. "HEEEENTAAAI!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. "Shhh!" Natsume said. "What the heck is wrong?" Natsume asked. "You hentai!" Mikan shouted at him. "What did I do to you?" Natsume asked her. "You went inside the bathroom without asking me!" Mikan said. Natsume sweat dropped. **

"**I told you a while I ago that I will use the bathroom!!" Natsume shouted at her. Mikan just laughed. "Gomen-nasai Natsume!" Mikan said with a smiley face. Natsume just hugged her. "Hey Natsume can you taste my stew?" Mikan asked him. "Wait I'll dress up first okay?" Natsume said. "Uhhh Mikan where's the drawer that my clothes are?" Natsume asked her.**

"**Over there" Mikan pointed. "Thanks" Natsume said and he dressed up. Natsume went in the kitchen sat on the chair and started to eat. Natsume was amazed; Mikan the idiot cooks delicious food. "Mmm! The stew is nice Mikan" Natsume said and smiled and went back to his face. "KAWAII! Natsume you look cute went you smile!" Mikan said and pinched his cheek.**

"**ITAI!" Natsume shouted in pain. "Baka why did you pinch me?" Natsume said. "Kawai" Mikan said. "Come on Natsume let's go to bed I'm sleepy!" Mikan said and slept on her bed. Natsume washing the dishes. He was totally tired and went to sleep with Mikan.**

** End of chapter 9 **

**Neko: I'm sorry if it wasn't really long but tomorrow the 10****th**** chapter will be longer maybe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What a beautiful day? Eh? If not I'm gonna make it nearly good! Because the 10****th**** chapter is here!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Natsume: Well Mikan was a pervert on the 9****th**** chapter eh? Ha-ha**

**Mikan: NOOO I'm not a pervert like you!**

**Natsume: You went inside the bathroom and I was naked…**

**Mikan: Because…i... Uhmm...**

**Natsume: Speechless? Buwahahaha**

**Neko: Can we please continue the teasing after the chapter okay?**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

"_**ITAI!" Natsume shouted in pain. "Baka why did you pinch me?" Natsume said. "Kawai" Mikan said. "Come on Natsume let's go to bed I'm sleepy!" Mikan said and slept on her bed. Natsume washing the dishes. He was totally tired and went to sleep with Mikan.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**Morning (No class hooray!)**

"**Omg! I'm late for class!" Mikan panicked... "Ei baka there's no class today" Natsume reminded her. "Really?" Mikan asked him. "Weren't you listing to the teacher?" Natsume asked her back. "No… I was actually daydreaming" Mikan said. "Daydreaming about me" Natsume joked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan shouted at him. "Tch" Natsume said.**

"**Come on Natsume wake up we need to go to Hotaru's place!" Mikan said. "Hmm" Natsume said and dressed up. "Come on baka" Natsume said and left the room with Mikan beside him. **

**When they finally reach Hotaru's place (Lab) they knocked… "Who is it?" Ruka asked. "MIKAAN!" Mikan shouted her name and the door opened. "Ruka-pyon… why are you at Hotaru's place so early?" Mikan asked him. Ruka blushed 20x shade of red. "Uhmm….I just missed her that's all!" Ruka said sweating badly.**

**Hotaru went out of the darkness and said "Bunny lover why not let them in eh?" she asked. "Gomen-nasai! Please come in!" Ruka said. Mikan, Natsume and Ruka went inside and went to the living room where Hotaru is.**

"**Hotaru!!!" Mikan said and nearly hugged her. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKAAA!! "ITAI!!!!" Mikan shouted in pain. "Don't touch me baka" Hotaru said coldly to her. "Meanie!" Mikan said to her and pouted. They all laughed. "What do you both want?" Hotaru asked them coldly. "Can you help us with wedding arrangements?" Mikan asked. "For who?" Ruka asked. "Our wedding" Both Natsume and Mikan said.**

"**Ooh" Hotaru and Ruka said. "When will you both be pulled out?" Hotaru asked. "Later…" Mikan said. "Who will pick you up?" Ruka asked. "Narumi" Natsume said. "…" Hotaru said. "This gay person will be hard to blackmail" Hotaru said. "Blackmail?" Mikan asked. **

"**I have to blackmail him to make me in charge of EVERYTHING" Hotaru said. Everybody sweat drop. "Everything?" Mikan asked her. "Weren't you listing to me baka?" Hotaru said. "Uhmm…maybe?" Mikan said and laughed. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAA!!**

"**Next time listen to me" Hotaru said. And she glared to Ruka and Natsume you-two-listen-to-me. They both sweat drop and fell on the floor (anime style)**

"**Well we need to go Hotaru see yah later!" Mikan said and left with Natsume. "Are you sure that you're going to leave EVERYTHING to imai?" Natsume asked her. "Yes she's more responsible than me!" Mikan said. "So…where do we go?" Natsume asked her again. "Why not Central town?" She asked. "Hn" Natsume said. Mikan dragged Natsume to the bus.**

**They arrived at central town at exactly 3:00pm**

"**Hmm! I'm going to miss this town!" Mikan said. "Who said you're leaving?" Natsume asked her. "Well…when we graduate we will leave right?" Mikan asked. "No…we can't leave we'll have to stay here in case of AAO people" Natsume said. "Really?! HOORAY!" Mikan said with 100 joy in her heart.**

"**Come on! Let's shop!!" Mikan said and dragged Natsume to every shop. "Mikan can we rest?" Natsume asked her. "Well yeah we can actually since you're sweating…badly" Mikan said and wiped his sweat. Mikan's tummy began to grumble…**

"**Uhmm…" Mikan said blushing. "Can we eat now Natsume?" Mikan asked him. "Hn" Natsume said and pointed a nice restaurant. "Natsume is it okay if I order many?" Mikan asked him and used her poodle face. "Hn…" Natsume said. Mikan order so many that the waitress can't track her orders. Natsume just laughed.**

"**Hmm…how long will the food be cooked?" Mikan asked him. "Maybe 5 mins?" Natsume replied. "Hmmm…Let's talk about something while we're waiting okay?" Mikan asked him. "HN…what do you want to talk about anyway..?" Natsume asked her. "Are we ready to get married after graduation?" Mikan asked. "Of course we are that's why I proposed to you right?" Natsume said. "Oh…." Mikan said.**

**The food was served at last! "Ohh!! This will taste so good!" Mikan said and ate. While Natsume just drank coffee and watched her. "Fat" Natsume teased. "Pervert" Mikan teased back. "Just eat there baka" Natsume said. "Natsume...I'm done already" Mikan reminded him. "Come on let's go back already" Natsume said. "Hai!" Mikan replied and Natsume and Mikan went back to the bus.**

**They came back maybe 15 mins?**

"**Hotaru what are you doing there?" Mikan asked her. "I was waiting for you baka" Hotaru said impatiently. "Why did you take so long eh?" Hotaru asked them. "Uhmm… well I didn't know that you would be waiting for us" Mikan said. "Hotaru are ready blackmailed Mr. Narumi…" Ruka said. "Really was it a success?" Mikan asked them… "Well the first try wasn't, but the next try that Hotaru did was excellent!" Ruka cheered. "What blackmail did you use on him?" Mikan asked.**

"**I showed him the picture that he and persona was kissing in the cheek…" Hotaru said. "Persona?" Natsume asked her. "Duh" Hotaru said coldly. "Did you edit it?" Natsume asked again. "No" Hotaru said. Natsume was in shocked…Persona kissing a gay? Fascinating!**

**Narumi was walking towards them and was saying "Come on now well arrange the wedding okay?" Narumi said dragging them to the hall…somewhere!**

"**Okay since Ms. Imai blackmailed me, she will be in charge of everything okay? SO FOLLOW HER!" Narumi ordered his workers. Everybody sweat drop. "Mikan and Hyuuga what do you like?" Hotaru asked. "You're in charge of everything Hotaru, you decide…" Mikan said. "Okay the colors that I wanted will be placed in your wedding no exceptions!" Hotaru said coldly. **

"**Now you worthless people get to work" Hotaru demanded. Mikan and Natsume were in deep thought… "She is a cruel person" Both thought. Every worker worked hard for the ice queen. "Is this okay?" Hotaru asked them. "Well it's pretty nice Hotaru" Mikan said. "You hyuuga?" Hotaru said. "Hn" Natsume said.**

"**Have you seen bunny-lover?" Hotaru asked them. "He's outside" Mikan pointed over there! Hotaru walked outside to find Ruka. "Hey Hotaru, why are you here?" Ruka asked her. "I Uhmm… wanted to ask you something" Hotaru said. "What?" Ruka asked her. "What do you think of the colors?" Hotaru asked him. "Well... for me it reminds me of your pretty face" Ruka said with sweet love quotes.**

**Hotaru blushed. Ruka was shocked, Hotaru imai? Blushing? This must be a dream! Suddenly, Ruka kissed Hotaru. Hotaru kissed him back, then they we're both kissing until…Hotaru broke the kiss and waved good bye to him. **

**Ruka was still outside, Natsume said "Mikan stay with Hotaru, I'm going to check on Ruka" Natsume said and kissed her in the cheek. "Okay" Mikan replied. Natsume went outside to find his bunny loving friend. "Ruka…" Natsume said. "Natsume" Ruka said. "You're blushing" Natsume reminded him. "WAAAH!" Ruka said while rubbing his face.**

"**What happened with you and Hotaru anyways?" Natsume asked. "I just kissed her that's all…" Ruka blushed again… "Hn" Natsume said. "Hey Natsume… how are you and Mikan?" Ruka asked. "Still staying strong" Natsume said. "Come on its getting cold" Natsume said and dragged Ruka inside.**

** End of Chapter 10 **

**Neko: I'm so sorry it took so long I have so many test today! Good luck and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody! Yeah... I heard that Natsume's birthday is coming up so…I gotta gift for him… CHAPTER 11!!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Mikan: Happy birthday Natsume!**

**Natsume: Yeah….**

**Narumi: We should celebrate!**

**Natsume: Who said that you would organize my birthday?**

**Narumi cries…**

**Neko: Ahahaha! Yeah almost forgot happy birthday Natsume! Let's discuss later okay?**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

"_**What happened with you and Hotaru anyways?" Natsume asked. "I just kissed her that's all…" Ruka blushed again… "Hn" Natsume said. "Hey Natsume… how are you and Mikan?" Ruka asked. "Still staying strong" Natsume said. "Come on its getting cold" Natsume said and dragged Ruka inside.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**Hotaru felt that it was cold. So she and Mikan prepared hot coffee. While they we're preparing, "Hey Hotaru, what happened with you and Ruka outside it took you long to go inside" Mikan asked her. "I just talked to him" Hotaru said. "Hai…" Mikan smiled. And the hot coffee was ready to be served to the workers and to their boyfriends.**

**Hotaru gave a coffee to Ruka, while Mikan gave Natsume a coffee. "Thanks Hotaru" Ruka smiled at her and Hotaru sat beside him. "…thank you…" Natsume said and hugged her. Mikan blushed. "Natsume…the wedding is tomorrow right?" Mikan asked him again. "Hn" Natsume said. "But…tomorrow is your birthday" Mikan said. "Can we do it both at the same time?" Natsume said. "Well…we can actually" Mikan said and smiled.**

**Hotaru and Ruka went to the Mikan and Natsume. "The wedding is ready for tomorrow" Hotaru reminded them. "Uhmm… Hotaru I love you and thanks!" Mikan said and hugged her best friend. Hotaru smiled and gave Mikan and Natsume rings for their wedding. "WOOW Hotaru is soooooooooo pretty!" Mikan said looking at the ring. "Thanks imai" Natsume said.**

"**You both should get ready, oh yeah good luck" Hotaru and Ruka said. And the four loves said good byes. Natsume walking Mikan to THEIR room. (Actually Natsume and Mikan asked narumi for one bed for two and yeah…narumi accepted). "Mikan let's rest I'm tired" Natsume said and grabbed mikan's waist and pulled her to bed.**

"**Ahhh! Natsume let go I have to change!!" Mikan said laughing. Natsume stayed in his position not letting Mikan move. "Hmph fine…." Mikan said and they both slept…together.**

**Next day! (Wedding and Natsume's birthday)**

**Everybody in the academy was invited to the wedding…including the young ones. Let's skip the priest boring thingy…Sorry! "Natsume, do you take Mikan sakura as you beloved wife?" The priest asked (priest-Narumi) "I do" Natsume said. "Mikan, do you take That pervert in front of you (not me!)I mean Natsume hyuuga? As your beloved husband?" The priest asked her. "I do" Mikan said smiling.**

"**Now you both could kiss already!" The priest said. Mikan and Natsume kissed (finally). They we're both happy. "Happy birthday my love" Mikan hugged him. And Natsume just kissed her.**

** End of chapter 11 **

**Neko: This is not the end I have to make Natsume and Mikan adopt a baby blah blah you just wait and review okay?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone I'm back to give again chapter 12!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Natsume: HN…what a slow writer**

**Neko: I'm not a slow writer!**

**Natsume: Prove it**

**Neko: I…um**

**Natsume: Slow**

**Mikan: Natsume! Stop fighting Neko**

**Natsume: Make me**

**Mikan grabbed Natsume's hair and dragged him out of the room**

**Neko: That's so harsh…well…let's continue the story!**

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

_**Everybody in the academy was invited to the wedding…including the young ones. Let's skip the priest boring thingy…Sorry! "Natsume, do you take Mikan sakura as you beloved wife?" The priest asked (priest-Narumi) "I do" Natsume said. "Mikan, do you take that pervert in front of you (not me!) I mean Natsume hyuuga? As your beloved husband?" The priest asked her. "I do" Mikan said smiling.**_

"_**Now you both could kiss already!" The priest said. Mikan and Natsume kissed (finally). They we're both happy. "Happy birthday my love" Mikan hugged him. And Natsume just kissed her.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**After the wedding Natsume and Mikan changed their clothing. "Hmmm…Natsume what's nice to do?" Mikan asked him. "Why not do 'it'" Natsume said. Mikan blushed and said "Well…even though I wanted to we can't! Cause I don't wanna be pregnant, BAKA!" Mikan said. "Fine" Natsume said with a frown.**

**Mikan saw Natsume frowning and went beside him. And she whispered in his ear, "Baka, someday we'll try it but not now" Mikan whispered and she went to call Hotaru. Natsume was now happy (PERVERT!!!)**

**On the phone, Mikan was calling Hotaru "Hey Hotaru can we go to central town with everybody in class B except the bullies (Natsume hyuuga not included)?" Mikan asked her. "Okay I'll see you at the sakura tree at 5:00" Hotaru said and hanged the phone.**

**Mikan walked back to Natsume. "Hey Natsume we're going to central town at 5:00 wanna come?" Mikan asked him. "Hn" Natsume said and grabbed her waist…you know what's gonna happen right? (He kissed her and with the butterfly kisses in her neck…something like that)**

"**Natsume stop!" Mikan said. Natsume just stared at her. "We're gonna be late!" Mikan said to him and pointed at the clock. "So?" Natsume asked her. "We're gonna be late!" Mikan reminded him. "Tch, it's just an hour to 5" Natsume said and continue what they we're doing and he said to her "You make lame excuses" Natsume said. "I don't!" Mikan said. **

**After 30 minutes, Mikan was sweating…Natsume was sweating…. "I hate you Natsume!!" Mikan said crying. "What did I do?" Natsume asked her. "I told not now! Maybe in the next few years!" Mikan said. "I didn't even did it to you" Natsume said. Mikan was red because of embarrassment. "Mikan I never knew that you we're like me" Natsume said and hugged her. "I wasn't really you! Because I'm not a pervert!" Mikan said while pouting.**

"**Come on Mikan, we'll be late" Natsume said. "Hai!" Mikan said. Both of them prepared. While going down to the stairs they saw Natsume's fan club and Mikan's fan club. "Uh oh" Both of them said. The fan's we're chasing them. Natsume carried Mikan (bridal style) "Wahh! How come their after us?" Mikan asked Natsume. "Because they don't want their idols to get married…sigh" Natsume said. "Really? So that's why they didn't attend the wedding (except Sumire she was there with her boyfriend) Mikan Thought.**

**Natsume placed down Mikan to the sakura tree. "Arigatou Natsume" Mikan said. Natsume just sat beside her and they both waited for everybody to come. The first to come was Hotaru and Ruka. "HOTARU!!!" Mikan hugged her. Hotaru just hugged her back and said "Congrats baka" Hotaru said and smiled. "Arigatou Hotaru!" Mikan said happily.**

**Natsume stood up and went to greet Ruka. "Ruka" Natsume said. "Hi Natsume! Yeah congrats" Ruka said and hugged him. "Hn thanks" Natsume said. "Hmm…since it's 5 let's go?" Mikan said. They all nodded.**

**At the bus, the sitting arrangements were Ruka-Hotaru and Mikan-Natsume. "Wow the view is wonderful!" Mikan said. "Mikan stop acting like a baby" Natsume said and hugged her. The bus stopped everybody went out**

**Central Town!!! Mikan was already daydreaming of her favorite food and now she is drooling. "Mikan stop it we'll go to that store but we'll eat first" Hotaru said. "Hmm…where's nice to eat?" Mikan thought. There! She pointed at Kenny Rogers. They went inside. The waiter showed them their seats and took their orders.**

"**Mmm! The food smells great and makes me hungrier" Mikan said. "Fat" Natsume teased. "I'm not!" Mikan said. "You do" Natsume said and the fighting goes on and on and on. Suddenly Natsume kissed Mikan so that she would shut up. Mikan just stared at him. "Why did you do that? You kissed me in public!" Mikan said crying. Natsume comforted her and hugged her, Mikan hugged her back. "Excuse us we're still here" Both of them said.**

"**Ahhh he-he-he" Mikan said laughing. At last their food is served! The four started eating without any noise cause their hungry! After eating their faces look satisfied. Mikan was now happy. "Come on let's play at the arcade!" Ruka and Natsume said. "There's an arcade her?" Mikan asked. "Tch, there is you baka, you don't see it because you buy the disgusting food" Natsume said.**

"**It's not disgusting" Mikan said. "Yes it is" Natsume said and the fight goes forever until Mikan said, "Let's continue the fight at home because I wanna play!" Mikan said and went inside dragging Natsume. They both played together and that's what Hotaru and Ruka are doin but Hotaru gets all the points.**

**After playing in the arcade they all went back to the bus. "Natsume…Would you like to have a baby?" Mikan asked him. "Yes but I don't want you to be pregnant cause you won't be a virgin anymore" Natsume said and laughed. Mikan thought about that, "Hmmm... Natsume why not adopt someone?" Mikan asked him again. "Yoichi?" Natsume said. "Yoichi?" Mikan asked. "There" Natsume pointed.**

**Yoichi was under the sakura tree. Both of them went beside so Yoichi is now at the middle. "Daddy…Mommy" Yoichi said. Mikan blushed. "Yoichi is it okay if Mikan and I will adopt you?" Natsume asked him. "Hai daddy" Yoichi said and hugged them both.**

**Mikan carried Yoichi in her arms and Natsume's arms were around mikan's waist. While going to their class the Fan adiks are back!!! "Natsume…" Mikan said. Natsume carried Mikan bridal style while Yoichi was still in mikan's arms (man! Natsume is strong Grr!!) Natsume went strait to the class…still there were fan adiks then he place Mikan in their seats of course Natsume was beside her.**

"**Natsume I'm getting scared the fan adiks are surrounding us and Yoichi…" Mikan said. "Don't be scared I'm here to protect you and Yoichi" Natsume said holding mikan's hand. "Daddy why are there ugly girls around us?" Yoichi asked him. "Their….fan girls" Natsume said. "You have another girlfriend?!?!!?!" Yoichi asked him angrily. "No!!" Natsume said and Mikan cried a little. Natsume hugged Mikan with Yoichi.**

"**Uhmm…isn't class suppose to be starting?" Mikan asked. "It's 30 mins to recess" Natsume said. "And still the fan girls are here screaming" Mikan said. "Jealous?" Natsume said. "NOOO!" Mikan said. "Tch" Natsume said. And Mikan didn't eye contact him. "I'm sorry Mikan" Natsume said and gave her a kiss. "Natsume can we go to Yoichi's room? Cause Yoichi is sleeping already" Mikan said.**

**After class Mikan and Natsume went to Yoichi's room and let him sleep there and both went back to Hotaru. "HOOOTARRRUUU!!" Mikan said and tried to hug her until…BAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! "ITAAII!!!" Mikan screamed. "Don't hug me baka" Hotaru said coldly. "Mikan, Narumi was looking for you and he said to meet him in his office" Ruka said. "Arigatou Ruka!" Mikan said and went to Narumi's office and Natsume just followed her.**

**Knock-knock. Narumi opened the door and saw Mikan and Natsume. "Hi Mikan-Chan!" Narumi said and hugged her and she hugged back. Natsume stared at narumi get-away-from-her-or-I'll-kill-you stare. Narumi broke the hug. "Mikan-Chan your grandfather called and said you to go there because he wanted to see your husband and check if he is right for you" Narumi said. "Is it okay if Natsume and I go there?" Mikan asked him. "Yes because someone could keep an eye on you" Narumi said.**

"**Sensei when are we leaving?" Mikan asked him. "Tomorrow at 10:00 am" Narumi said. And they said good bye's**

** End of chapter 12 **

**Neko: Hai…I'm really tired! Well I'm still planning what would happened on 13****th**** chapter give me your idea's thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm back for another chapter!!!**

** Extra of the Author **

**Natsume: I'm going to meet mikan's grandpa?!?!?!**

**Mikan: Yeah…Why?**

**Natsume: Because he'll be furious that I married you without his permission he will be…strict!!! **

**Mikan: Are you scared of my grandpa?**

**Natsume: No**

**Mikan: Don't worry if you are scared of him I'll help you!**

**Natsume blushes**

**Neko: GAH! Stop doing your lovey dovey here! For Pete's sake. **

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

_**Knock-knock. Narumi opened the door and saw Mikan and Natsume. "Hi Mikan-Chan!" Narumi said and hugged her and she hugged back. Natsume stared at narumi get-away-from-her-or-I'll-kill-you stare. Narumi broke the hug. "Mikan-Chan your grandfather called and said you to go there because he wanted to see your husband and check if he is right for you" Narumi said. "Is it okay if Natsume and I go there?" Mikan asked him. "Yes because someone could keep an eye on you" Narumi said.**_

"_**Sensei when are we leaving?" Mikan asked him. "Tomorrow at 10:00 am" Narumi said. And they said good byes**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**Morning (time to go to grandpa's house!) Mikan was sleeping and the alarm clock started to alarm and woke up Natsume but not Mikan. "HMMMMM" Natsume said waking up. He saw Mikan still sleeping so he got a pail of water (cold) and throws it to Mikan. "GAHH!" Mikan shouted. "You're noisy and its 1 hour to 10 and you'll be late" Natsume reminded her. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Mikan asked him.**

"**I was busy waking you up BAKA" Natsume said and took a shower. While Mikan prepared breakfast. Natsume was already ready to leave but Mikan is still dressing up. "Hurry up baka!!!" Natsume shouted. "You don't have to shout Natsume I'm done!" Mikan said. Natsume's eyes widen.**

**Mikan was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt. "You like it?" Mikan asked him. Natsume just stared at her and went back to his senses. "HN, let's go?" Natsume asked her and went to mikan's grandpa.**

**At the car Natsume was driving while Mikan is talking to him to not get bored. After 20 mins they arrived at grandpa's house.**

**Knock-knock. Suddenly the door opened. "Hi grandpa! It's me Mikan" Mikan said. The grandpa in front of the door was shocked, "Mikan?" Grandpa asked. "Yes?" Mikan asked him. And grandpa hugged Mikan so tightly she couldn't breathe. Natsume was just watching them.**

"**Uhmm Mikan who's this?" Grandpa asked. "Grandpa…he's my…husband…." Mikan said. "My granddaughter has a husband congratulation!" Grandpa said and shakes Natsume's hand. "Thank you sir" Natsume said. Grandpa nods. "By the way why are you here?" Grandpa asked them.**

"**We just wanted to visit you" Mikan said. "But today is a school day" Grandpa said. "Our teachers excuse us" Mikan said. "Ahhh" Grandpa said. "So…how long are you two married?" Grandpa asked. "Uhhh yesterday" Mikan said laughing. "Really?" Grandpa was shocked. Mikan laughed. **

**Night time**

**Mikan was in bed while Natsume was being talked by Mikan's grandpa. "Natsume, please take care of my granddaughter, I've been having dreams that you would leave her" Grandpa said. "Hai!" Natsume said strongly. After their talk Grandpa lead the way to Natsume's room. "Here stay with Mikan" Grandpa said and left. Natsume thought about the old man's dream… "Why would I leave Mikan?" Natsume thought and went to bed.**

**Morning!!!**

**Mikan and her grandpa were cooking their breakfast. Natsume entered the kitchen and saw mikan's hot body… "Wow polka's body is burning hot!" Natsume thought. "Oh! Natsume you're awake, good morning!" Mikan said and kiss him. And breakfast was serve. "Mmm! The food is delicious!" Grandpa said smiling. "Yes it is" Natsume said.**

**After eating they all went to the living room. "Mikan I want you to listen to my story okay?" Grandpa asked her. "Okay grandpa!" Mikan said smiling. "You too Natsume" Grandpa said. "Hai" Natsume said.**

"**There was a mom and a dad who gave birth to a wonderful, beautiful daughter and she has her mother and father's Alice. On afternoon, a killer went into their house and killed the parents of the child, the murderer tried to kill the child but, instead the child used the Alice of her mom, dad and defended her self. Since both parents died, the child was with her grandparents. And the child is still alive because, she lives here" Grandpa said. **

"**Grandpa what's the name of the daughter?" Mikan asked him. "Mikan, Mikan Sakura" Grandpa said. "Me?" Mikan asked. "Yes, Mikan you are the daughter of Yuka Azumi Sakura" Grandpa said. Mikan and Natsume were in shock. "But, mom…is at AAO" Mikan sadly said. "Maybe you mistaken her as your mom because… it's in the reasons why she is gone" Grandpa said sobbing a bit.**

"**But grandpa, I saw Mom in AAO" Mikan said. "What you say is what I believe" Grandpa said. "But Mikan never expect you're mom to save you because she is AAO and your in GA, you both are enemies, but even though, love your mom" Grandpa said hugging her. "Thanks grandpa, well be leaving tomorrow" Mikan said and hugged Natsume. "Okay" Grandpa said.**

**Mikan was sad, but nobody knew even Natsume until. "Mikan…what's wrong?" Natsume asked. "Nothing!!" Mikan said with a sweet smile. "Your lying" Natsume said. "No I'm not!" Mikan said. "If you weren't why were you spacing out a while ago?" Natsume asked her. "I... Uhm…just felt bad…you know about the story" Mikan said. Natsume hugged her tight and said, "I promise I will save you even if it cost my life." And hours passed by and they slept.**

**Next Day**

**Mikan and Natsume were packing their things. Natsume was really worried of Mikan, she wasn't smiling, laughing or teasing Natsume. "Mikan?" Natsume asked worriedly. "Hai..?" Mikan said. "I'm just worried about you…your not smiling nor talking to me, it worries me" Natsume said. Mikan smiled her sweetest smile. "That's the Mikan I know" Natsume hugged her and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss and went to grandpa to say good bye**

"**Grandpa…were going to miss you!!!!" Mikan shouted and hugged him. "Mikan you can come here anytime and tell me your problems if Natsume and your friends aren't around okay?" Grandpa said. "Hai!" Mikan smiled. "Good bye Grandpa…" Natsume said and hugged him. "Remember Natsume…take care of Mikan" Grandpa whispered to him. "I will" Natsume said and left. **

**At the bus… Mikan was talking to Natsume what did grandpa whispered to him. "Come on Natsume!!! Teeelll meeee!!!" Mikan said. "Nowp" Natsume laughed. "Pleaase!!!" Mikan begged. "In one condition kiss me passionately" Natsume said. "WHAT?!" Mikan shouted.**

"**PERVERT!" Mikan shouted again. And suddenly Natsume kissed her so that she could shut up and Natsume could taste her lips again.**

**Alice academy!**

"**HOOOOOOORAAY!!!" Mikan shouted. "Your so noisy baka" Natsume said. "Natsume can we meet Hotaru and Ruka?" Mikan asked him. (Eventually their maids bought the bags to their rooms) "Hn, but I after we see them I'm going to find Raine and Lorraine okay?" Natsume said. "HAI!!!" Mikan said and ran far to Hotaru.**

**Mikan's Side**

**Mikan was running towards Hotaru. Hotaru unexpected didn't bring her baka gun. "HOOOTARUUU!!!" Mikan shouted and finally she got the chance to hug her. "Baka, I missed you" Hotaru said. Ruka entered the room and was shocked… "Mikan?" Ruka **

**asked. "Hai?" Mikan said.**

** End of chapter 13 **

**Neko: GAAH! The Natsume's side will be on chapter 15 otay?**

**Review and read nyahahaha!**

**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I'm back again!!!!!!**

** Extra's of the Story **

**Mikan: Natsume's going to leave me? cries**

**Natsume comforts Mikan**

**Mikan: Arigatou Natsume**

**Natsume: HN…**

**Natsume: so… why am I leaving Mikan again?**

**Neko: Just read the story okay?!?!?!?!? sweat drops **

** Back to the Story **

**+Flashback+**

_**Mikan's Side**_

_**Mikan was running towards Hotaru. Hotaru unexpected didn't bring her baka gun. "HOOOTARUUU!!!" Mikan shouted and finally she got the chance to hug her. "Baka, I missed you" Hotaru said. Ruka entered the room and was shocked… "Mikan?" Ruka **_

_**Asked. "Hai?" Mikan said.**_

**+End of Flashback+**

**Natsume's side**

**Natsume was walking towards Raine and Lorraine. "Hi big brother!" Both said. "Hn, You guys should prepare, the" Natsume was cut off by his sisters. "Sister of Reo is coming to invade the school and capture Mikan to send her to her mother and make her one of them" The both. "Really?" Natsume was shocked. "Duh" Raine said. "Meanie" Natsume and Lorraine thought. And Natsume ran back to HIS Mikan. **

**Hotaru, Ruka and Mikan were eating desert. "Hi Natsume!" Ruka and Mikan said. "Hn" Natsume said. Hotaru just looked at him. "So, what's up?" Mikan smiled. "Uhhh, Reo's sister will invade the school, takes Mikan and let her join the AAO" Natsume said. Mikan was shocked. "I promise I won't join!" Mikan said and hugged her best friends. Hotaru didn't mind Mikan to hug her because she will miss her.**

**Off to class… Narumi went to class wearing a light pink dress and a cool hat with it. Everybody sweat drop. "So class! We are going to have an event today! I mean a concert! Mikan sakura and Natsume hyuuga has prepared something for the concert because they are going to sing!!!!" Narumi said happily. "We did?" Natsume and Mikan both said. "Yes, Miss Imai will prepare you" Narumi said. "Ja ne!" Narumi sensei left.**

**After class… "Hotaru…" Mikan said. Hotaru looked at her. "What will Natsume and I do?" Mikan asked. "Natsume will sing: ****Your Guardian Angel" Hotaru said. "And you Mikan will sing:****Christmas" Hotaru said. "What?" Both Natsume and Mikan said. "Here lyrics" Hotaru said and handed over the lyrics to both of the singers. "Natsume I'm going to teach you the tone of this song" Ruka said. "And I'm going to teach you this song Mikan" Hotaru said.**

**After practicing for 3 hours… "Natsume sing" Hotaru said. "Hai?" Natsume said.**

**Natsume's song: Your guardian angel**

**When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.**

I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
and waves are crashing,  
and stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
my true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here! 

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!   
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,   
though my skies are turning gray! (Gray! gray!)

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (Fade out)

"**Hooraay!!" Ruka and Hotaru said. "It's nice Natsume!" Mikan said and suddenly give Natsume a quick kiss. Natsume blushed and hugged Mikan. "So, Mikan I wanna hear your voice" Natsume said. "Hai!" Mikan said. **

**Mikan's song: Christmas**

**Oh yeah**

Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?

I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and it just said this:  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, baby  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year

Oh yeah...yeah

Christmas eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong in taking a peek?  
Cuz I heard that you're coming to town  
Santa can you hear me?

I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
maybe, baby  
we'll be all alone, under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year

I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)  
Bring me a love I can call all mine (oh yeah)  
Cuz I have been so good this year (oh)  
I can't be alone under the mistletoe...  
He's all I want in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)  
Santa, that's my only wish this year

Ahhh...Oh Santa, can you hear me, oh, oh Santa  
Well he's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)  
Santa that's my only wish this year

Santa that's my only wish this year

"**I'm going to grant your wish Mikan sakura" Natsume said. Mikan just giggled and they both kissed. They broke the kiss. "We're ready!" Mikan said. "What will we wear?" Natsume asked. "CENTRAL TOWN!!!" Mikan shouted. "We're going to wear central town?" Natsume stupidly asked. "Baka" Hotaru said. "Come on!" Ruka said.**

**Off to Central town… They kept on buying…I mean shopping! "Gahhh! Can we sttooopp?!?!?" The boys asked. "No!" The girls said. After non-stop shopping the girls decided to go back to school.**

**Back to school… Few more hours the concert will start. Mikan and Natsume are still polishing the song and dressing up. "I'm ready!" Mikan said and smiled sweetly at Natsume. Natsume was fascinated. "How do I look?" Natsume asked her. "You look hotter than before" Mikan flirted with him. "Hmm…Come on Mikan lets go?" Natsume said.**

**Concert time! "Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The concert has started!" The host said. "Now may I please introduce to you guys, NATSUME HYUUGA AND MIKAN SAKURA!!" The host said. Natsume and Mikan went to stage. Many of the audience were screaming their names. "Now can we please hear Natsume's song?" The host said. Many girls were screaming.**

**When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.**

I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
and waves are crashing,  
and stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
my true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
' Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here! 

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!   
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,   
though my skies are turning gray! (Gray! gray!)

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (Fade out)

**May girls now started to scream louder. " And now! For Mikan sakura!" The host said.**

**Oh yeah**

Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?

I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and it just said this:  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, baby  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year

Oh yeah...yeah

Christmas eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong in taking a peek?  
Cuz I heard that you're coming to town  
Santa can you hear me?

I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
maybe, baby  
we'll be all alone, under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year

I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)  
Bring me a love I can call all mine (oh yeah)  
Cuz I have been so good this year (oh)  
I can't be alone under the mistletoe...  
He's all I want in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)  
Santa, that's my only wish this year

Ahhh...Oh Santa, can you hear me, oh, oh Santa  
Well he's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)  
Santa that's my only wish this year

Santa that's my only wish this year

**Many boys were shouting her name and she just smiled. Suddenly… out AAO and battled with the Alice academy. Mikan saw her friends being attack so she released a no AAO shield (Ahahaha). The AAO people tried to go inside the shield but failed. Mikan used her healing Alice and healed everybody. "Arigatou Mikan!" Everybody shouted and prepared for battle.**

**Mikan, Natsume , Hotaru and Ruka went inside the forbidden woods. Mikan saw…her mom. "Welcome BRATS!" Yuka and the sister of Reo said.**

** End of Chapter 14 **

**Neko: OMG! Who is the sister of Reo!!?! Gahhh!!! Gimme names!!! Oh yeah! Read and review!**


End file.
